In commercial manufacture of cartridges for ink jet printing, a number of the cartridges have been returned to the factory from the field as failures. The predominant mode of failure was that no ink came out of the cartridge at what was supposed to be the beginning of its life in use. The present invention provides a solution to blockage in nozzle holes of ink jet print heads.